Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings
by Crystal Knight
Summary: Complete! Nissha and Taiyo is hurt after a car crash. Their journey to find their missing sister has just begun!
1. 01 The Tradegy, Part I

Today on Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings, the journey for Nissha and  
Taiyo begins; when a drunk driver hits them head on! What will happen?  
Will they survive? Find out next on Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings  
Episode 01: "The amazing trip begins for Nissha and Taiyo!   
The terrible car crash!"  
By: CKFanfics@aol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
This series 'Sailor Moon Solar Beginnings' takes place before   
'Sailor Moon Solar' and contains most of the characters that I   
created in 'Sailor Moon Solar.' All characters I created, I own.   
Sailor Moon is owned by the original holders. If you want to use   
my characters, you must get my permission first.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was a nice morning in the Gunshi home. Julia and her husband  
Mark had two beautiful daughters which they loved very much. How  
much they knew would change their lives forever. Nissha and Taiyo  
were about fourteen years old and they were very pretty. They both  
had the Odango hair style like their mother. Their hair was blond.  
Julia's hair was silver and Mark's hair was blond. Julia and her  
family was planning a trip to Disney Land.  
  
"Girls, are you ready?"   
  
Julia asked her daughters.  
  
"Yes mother!"   
  
Nissha and Taiyo replied.  
  
"Good."  
  
Julia responded and then continuing talking to her daughters,  
  
"We leave in five minutes."  
  
Julia announced to her daughters.  
  
"Yes mother."  
  
Nissha and Taiyo replied again.  
  
Soon, the family was off. Not far from home, a drunk driver hit  
them head on and caused the car to go off the embankment. The  
car hit a tree injuring the four member family severely. A car  
behind the Gunshi's car was able to prevent them from crashing  
and they phoned the police. The police and the ambulance arrived  
in minutes. However before the police arrived. Julia spoke.   
Although badly injured worse than her daughters. Julia spoke.  
  
"My daughters, Nissha and Taiyo. I have kept this secret from  
you for fourteen years. You are not twins, but triplets. Back  
then when you were born, the first born daughter was adopted  
out because we couldn't afford to have triplets. So after  
you recover, find your missing sister. We love you."  
  
A terribly wounded Julia spoke softly to her daughters and then  
slipped into unconsciousness. The Gunshi girls heard what their  
mother had spoken. Then the Gunshi girls had slipped into  
unconsciousness.  
  
The police and the ambulance had arrived. The guy that hit  
the Gunshi's head on was only slightly wounded. The police  
arrested the drunk driver whose name was William Q. James  
III.   
  
"William Q. James III, you are under arrest for drunk driving."  
  
One of the two policemen told him. The paramedics rushed the  
Gunshi family to the hospital. Once there...  
  
The mother and father died on the way to the hospital, however  
the two girls are far worse than the parents were and are in  
need of immediate medical attention. Not only that, the girls  
have slipped into comas.  
  
"The two girls have survived, however they are in our care."  
  
The hospital administrator told his team of doctors.  
  
"Those girls are depending on us. We can't let them die."  
  
The hospital administrator continued.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
All of the doctors agreed.  
  
"Nissha has the worst injuries, while Taiyo has moderate  
injuries. They both have about 75% of survival. Let's  
make the most of it. Let's get these girls into emergency  
surgery."  
  
Lots of people were outside heard what happened. A spokeswoman  
went outside the hospital to address the public.  
  
"I am Mrs. Jane Walsh. I am here to brief you on the girls;  
Nissha and Taiyo Gunshi. This morning, a drunk driver hit  
the Gunshi family head on. Mark, Julia, Nissha, and Taiyo  
were severely injured. The girls survived the crash. They  
are in emergency surgery. We believe they will make a full  
recovery. We will soon set up a fund that will help the girls  
plan their future. Now I will take some questions."  
  
The spokeswoman told them.  
  
"You in the front."  
  
The spokeswoman said.  
  
"What is your question."  
  
"Do the girls; Nissha and Taiyo have any other  
living relatives?"  
  
A reporter asked.  
  
"Our hospital records, fourteen years ago, the girls had  
one more sister that was adopted out."  
  
The spokeswoman answered.  
  
"Can you tell us who this girl that was adopted?"  
  
The reporter asked.  
  
"I do not know at this time who this third sister's name  
is. And if I did, I couldn't tell you due to the adoption  
laws of this state. That's all for now."  
  
The spokeswoman answered the question and went back inside.  
  
After the surgery was over. The girls were placed in I.C.U.  
  
"Now we wait."  
  
Said the hospital administrator.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
Next episode: "Hold on for dear life! Nissha and Taiyo's   
struggle to survive!"  
  
Next on Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings, the Gunshi girls  
hang on for dear life. Meanwhile the people start to leave  
cards and flowers. Meanwhile, Corona, the girl's cat is  
brought to the hospital to help the girls recover. What will  
happen next? Stay here for the next Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings!  
  
This episode was completed on: 02/22/2003  
This episode was released on: 03/02/2003  
  
Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings is (c) 2003 by Crystal Knight  
Fanfiction Productions. Sailor Moon is owned by the  
proper copyright owners. 


	2. 02 The Tradegy, Part II

Last time on Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings, The Gunshi family  
left on a vacation which was cut short when a drunk driver  
hit them head on. The two girls are the only ones in the family  
that survived. The hospital staff are determined not to let  
these girls die. What happens next? Find out on the next  
Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings!  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings  
Episode 02: "Hold on for dear life! Nissha and Taiyo's   
struggle to survive!"  
By: CKFanfics@aol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
This series 'Sailor Moon Solar Beginnings' takes place before   
'Sailor Moon Solar' and contains most of the characters that I   
created in 'Sailor Moon Solar.' All characters I created, I own.   
Sailor Moon is owned by the original holders. If you want to use   
my characters, you must get my permission first.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The day that the Gunshi car crashed, at home, Corona the guardian  
cat had no idea what had happened. Soon she would know about  
the tragedy that hit.  
  
"They deserve a vacation."  
  
Corona spoke to herself.  
  
"I hope Nissha and Taiyo never have to become Sun Soldiers."  
  
Corona made a thought.  
  
"It's so peaceful, I hate to disturb their normal life."  
  
Corona thought again.  
  
The next day after the car crash...  
  
The hospital administrator was wondering if the Gunshi girls  
had any family.  
  
"No sir."  
  
The nurse answered,  
  
"They don't have any that lives around here. The girls do  
have a sister somewhere, since that sister was born here too  
just before they were born. Besides that, there is no other  
family."  
  
"I know it is against the rules for anyone besides to visit  
people at the I.C.U. however, Nissha and Taiyo has two  
best friends, right?"  
  
Questioned hospital administrator.  
  
"Yes. I looked into their friends. They are Amanda Lockhart and  
Andrea Sackston. Shall I have a policeman bring them here to  
the hospital?"  
  
The nurse answered and then gave a question of her own.  
  
"Yes."  
  
The hospital administrator replied.  
  
Meanwhile... at the Forestville Junior High school...  
  
A police officer walked up to where two beautiful red heads were.  
  
"Are you two Amanda Lockhart and Andrea Sackston?"  
  
The police officer asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
They replied.  
  
"Good. Did you hear what happened to the Gunshi sisters?"  
  
The police officer asked them.  
  
"No. What happened?"  
  
Andrea asked.  
  
"Nissha and Taiyo were in a car crash. They were severely injured.  
However, their parents received terrible injuries. Nissha and  
Taiyo's parents died on the way to the local hospital. The girls  
now are in comas. You two could increase their chances of survival  
if you come with me to the hospital. They need you now. They have  
no other surviving relatives in the state. The only one the girls  
have is a sister that lives in an unknown location. Will you come  
with me?"  
  
The policeman questioned them.  
  
"Yes, but they do have another relative in the area, that they  
love very dear."  
  
Amanda replied.  
  
"Who?"  
  
The policeman questioned.  
  
"Their cat, Corona."  
  
Andrea answered.  
  
"I see. Then we shall pick the cat up. Where is this cat?"  
  
The policeman asked.  
  
"At the Gunshi household on Birch Street."  
  
Amanda replied.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
The policeman answered and took the girls to the Gunshi House.  
Once there, Amanda called Corona.  
  
"Corona!"  
  
Amanda called for the cat.  
  
"Meow!"  
  
Corona; an orange looking cat came out of the pet door and to  
Amanda's arms. Then they got back to the police car and  
headed for the hospital. Once there, the girls: Amanda and  
Andrea went inside with the policeman and Corona.  
  
"What is the cat doing at the hospital?"  
  
The hospital administrator asked.  
  
"The cat will help the girls recover."  
  
Andrea answered.  
  
"Very well. This way."  
  
The hospital administrator replied and led the girls to the  
I.C.U.  
  
"Here we are. Be warned. They are in bad shape."  
  
The hospital administrator warned them. Amanda and Andrea  
went inside with Corona.  
  
Once inside, they saw Nissha and Taiyo strapped up to  
machines that monitored the lungs and heart. There  
was also a respirator since the girls lost the ability  
to breathe on their own. The girls were bandaged up so  
you couldn't tell 'who' was 'who.' The only way they  
could tell was the name plaques on the beds. Amanda  
and Andrea was shocked. Amanda set Corona on the beds.  
The beds were put together since these girls were twins  
and it might help them recover more if they were together.  
In Corona's mind, she wondered how it could happen. to the  
girls that 'she' had loved like her own children. Corona  
sat on the bed between the girls and fell asleep and purred.  
  
Two weeks past...  
  
Nissha was still in horrible shape and was not going to come  
out of her coma. However, Taiyo showed the first signs of  
healing. The doctors suggested that she might awake soon.  
  
"Taiyo..."  
  
A doctor talked to the comatose Taiyo,  
  
"You are healing very good. I suggest by the end of the  
next week, you will awaken. Keep it up girl."  
  
The doctor told Taiyo.  
  
"I want to thank you girls; Amanda Lockhart and  
Andrea Sackston for your devotion. The girls will  
have a new hope. They will have to know the truth  
as soon as the both of them awakes. If Taiyo awakes  
first, you cannot tell her about what happened to  
her parents. It may devastate her. Understand?"  
  
The doctor asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
They replied.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
Next Episode: "Taiyo awakes! The beginning of her long recovery!"  
  
Next on Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings, Taiyo recovers from her  
comatose state and begins her recovery. What will happen? Be  
there for the next Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings!  
  
This episode was completed on: 02/23/2003  
This episode was released on: ??/??/2003  
  
Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings is (c) 2003 by Crystal Knight  
Fanfiction Productions. Sailor Moon is owned by the  
proper copyright owners. 


	3. 03 Togetherness, Part I

Today on Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings, Taiyo recovers from her   
comatose state and begins her recovery. What will happen? Find  
out next.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings  
Episode 03: "Taiyo awakes! The beginning of her long recovery!"  
By: CKFanfics@aol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
This series 'Sailor Moon Solar Beginnings' takes place before   
'Sailor Moon Solar' and contains most of the characters that I   
created in 'Sailor Moon Solar.' All characters I created, I own.   
Sailor Moon is owned by the original holders. If you want to use   
my characters, you must get my permission first.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Almost another week past and Amanda and Andrea looked over the  
Gunshi's daughters as they remained in their comatose states.  
However, Andrea and Amanda had other business to take care of  
elsewhere. So they left the room. Meanwhile, at the county  
jail, the guy that crashed into the Gunshi's car, was booked  
into the county jail. However, the guy laughed at the jailer.  
  
"Ha!"  
  
William Q. James III laughed.  
  
"What's funny William?"  
  
The Jailer asked.  
  
"You fools don't know who you are messing with, do you?"  
  
William Q James III asked.  
  
"Oh we know what you are."  
  
The Jailer answered him.  
  
"You have no idea... human!"  
  
With that William Q. James III transformed into a mutant!  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
The Jailer asked.  
  
"I am the Mutant Master! I seek to destroy of those who might  
oppose me. And those Gunshi sisters are a threat to me. No  
one can hold me here!"  
  
The Mutant Master told him and then making his staff appear.  
The Mutant Master looked like a Ox with two horns on his  
head. His staff was in his right hand. The he blasted his  
cell and then blasted the jailer. Then The Mutant Master  
teleported away.  
  
At the hospital...  
  
The room of the Gunshi sisters was empty with visitors except  
Corona, the Gunshi sisters cat. Then The Mutant Master appeared  
into the room and was going to destroy the girls, but a power  
being stopped him. This being appeared in the room! He was an  
older man that looked like Endymion. This was the Sun King;  
his name was Solace.  
  
"Halt! You may not destroy them! They are my children and I protect  
them! So leave!"  
  
King Solace told the intruder.  
  
"Oh? You really think so?"  
  
The Mutant Master questioned him.  
  
"You cannot touch them. They have my kiss of protection. Your  
powers cannot touch them at all. So leave!"  
  
King Solace told him.  
  
"Drat! I'll have to think of another plan!"  
  
The Mutant Master replied and vanished.  
  
"You are now safe. I will watch over you."  
  
King Solace told the comatose girls and then  
vanished.  
  
A few more days passed and Taiyo started to awake. Amanda and  
Andrea was in the room again. Taiyo started to wake up slowly.  
Then her eyes were opened and she looked around the room.  
She had no idea where she was.  
  
"Taiyo! You recovered! Are you okay? Do you remember what happened?  
Do you know who we are?"  
  
Amanda questioned Taiyo.  
  
Taiyo slowly nodded her head in response, but didn't speak.  
  
"Andrea. Go get the nurse."  
  
Amanda commanded.  
  
"Right!"  
  
Andrea answered and ran out of the room to the nurses station.  
  
"Come quickly! Taiyo Gunshi awoken from her coma and has  
responded to us!"  
  
Andrea told the nurses and then ran back to the room. The nurses  
followed.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
A nurse asked her.  
  
"I feel sore and I feel pain!"  
  
Taiyo spoke up and answered the nurse.  
  
"In time, your pain will cease. Now you must rest so you  
can help your sister recover."  
  
The nurse told her.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Taiyo answered.  
  
A week went by and Taiyo was doing well. People heard about  
her recovery and wanted to see her for themselves. So the  
nurse led her outside the hospital where the people were.  
  
"Are you okay Taiyo?"  
  
A person asked.  
  
"I am fine. I am doing better."  
  
Taiyo answered.  
  
"Do you know what happened?"  
  
Another person questioned her.  
  
"Yes, in some detail, not all."  
  
Taiyo answered. Then she spoke.  
  
"I want to go back inside."  
  
Taiyo told the nurse.  
  
"More questions..."  
  
The people demanded.  
  
"No more for now..."  
  
The nurse told them.  
  
Taiyo and the Nurse went back inside.  
  
A couple of days passed again and Taiyo was able  
to be out of bed now, now she focused on her sister  
Nissha which was still struggling.  
  
"Don't give up Nissha! I am here! Live!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
Next Episode: "Nissha in worse shape! Nissha awakens! The real   
journey begins!"  
  
Next on Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings, Nissha still fights for  
her life and then she awakens. Her true recovery begins for  
her when she struggles to remain conscious. Can she do it?  
Find out on the next Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings!  
  
This episode was completed on: 03/01/2003  
This episode was released on: ??/??/2003  
  
Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings is (c) 2003 by Crystal Knight  
Fanfiction Productions. Sailor Moon is owned by the  
proper copyright owners. 


	4. 04 Togetherness, Part II

Last time on Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings, Taiyo and Nissha were  
again targets of the one who had killed their parents. The Mutant  
Master wanted to kill them, because they stood in the way. But,  
they were protected by King Solace. Then finally Taiyo awoken  
from her comatose sleep. What happens now? Stay there and find  
out next!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings  
Episode 04: "Nissha in worse shape! Nissha awakens! The real   
journey begins!"  
By: CKFanfics@aol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
This series 'Sailor Moon Solar Beginnings' takes place before   
'Sailor Moon Solar' and contains most of the characters that I   
created in 'Sailor Moon Solar.' All characters I created, I own.   
Sailor Moon is owned by the original holders. If you want to use   
my characters, you must get my permission first.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Taiyo finally had joined Amanda and Andrea in aiding Nissha begin  
the long road to recovery, however with each chance of her getting  
better, there was complications to mess it up. Their hope looked  
slim. Taiyo was 90% recovered, however Nissha still was badly  
wounded and had not came out of the coma yet. Taiyo looked worried.  
  
"Why don't she come out of her coma and awake?"  
  
Taiyo asked Amanda and Andrea.  
  
"Maybe, its better for her to remain unconscious, than her being  
awake. That way she can heal more."  
  
Amanda replied.  
  
"Don't worry Taiyo! I am sure Nissha can hear you that you are  
worried for her. You want her to recover, don't you?"  
  
Andrea asked.  
  
"Yes. I do."  
  
Taiyo answered.  
  
"I knew you would say that."  
  
Andrea commented to Taiyo, and then continued to speak.  
  
"Taiyo, I can see your shine! You shine like the sun itself!"  
  
What did Andrea mean by that? That Taiyo had a beautiful shine.  
Could she see Taiyo's aura although she wasn't a Sun Soldier  
yet? Obviously she could see Taiyo shine, because Taiyo was a  
good girl and was concerned for others more than herself.  
  
"Nissha! Hang in there! Never give up! You can't give up! You  
hear me? That is an order?"  
  
Taiyo commanded as she held Nissha's hand. Nissha's hand got a  
good grasp of Taiyo's hand. Taiyo was shocked!  
  
"Oh my God! Nissha! You heard me? Are you coming out of the  
Coma?"  
  
Taiyo asked her still comatose sister. Slowly Nissha came out  
of the Coma and was awake. Andrea got a nurse.  
  
"Nissha Gunshi! Do you know where you are?"  
  
Nissha looked around and then responded.  
  
"No."  
  
Nissha answered.  
  
"You are at Forestville Hospital. You were involved in a terrible  
car crash. Your sister recovered nicely. I believe you'll do the  
same, but you still need to recover some more. Your injuries are  
still severe. Rest, okay?"  
  
The nurse asked and then left the room.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Nissha replied.  
  
"Do you remember who you have to look for once you recover?"  
  
Andrea asked.  
  
"Nissha thought back to the Gunshi's final moments..."  
  
"My daughters, Nissha and Taiyo. I have kept this secret from  
you for fourteen years. You are not twins, but triplets. Back  
then when you were born, the first born daughter was adopted  
out because we couldn't afford to have triplets. So after  
you recover, find your missing sister. We love you."  
  
Nissha remembered what her mother had said.  
  
"So we have another sister somewhere? We are triplets and not  
twins? That would explain some things. I bet she can feel  
what we have gone through and don't know what it is. I pity  
her."  
  
Nissha answered.  
  
"Once you recover, you'll true journey will begin..."  
  
Amanda started...  
  
"... To look for your missing sister."  
  
Andrea told them.  
  
They were right. Their true journey had only begun. Other trials  
await them. And also something dark and sinister is coming to  
test them.  
  
Next Episode: "The girls recovery completes, their search for the missing sister begins!"  
  
Next on Sailor Moon Solar beginnings, The completely recover and  
are finally told about the fate of their parents! The girls begin  
looking for ways to search for their missing sister. Will they  
do it? Find out on the next Sailor Moon Solar Beginnings!  
  
This episode was completed on: 03/02/2003  
This episode was released on: ??/??/2003  
  
Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings is (c) 2003 by Crystal Knight  
Fanfiction Productions. Sailor Moon is owned by the  
proper copyright owners. 


	5. 05 Togetherness, Part III

Today on Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings, The completely recover and  
are finally told about the fate of their parents! The girls begin  
looking for ways to search for their missing sister. Will they  
do it? Find out next!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings  
Episode 05: "The girls recovery completes, their search for the   
missing sister begins!"  
By: CKFanfics@aol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
This series 'Sailor Moon Solar Beginnings' takes place before   
'Sailor Moon Solar' and contains most of the characters that I   
created in 'Sailor Moon Solar.' All characters I created, I own.   
Sailor Moon is owned by the original holders. If you want to use   
my characters, you must get my permission first.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Missing sister?"  
  
Nissha asked like she didn't believe it.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Taiyo answered and then continuing,  
  
"That's what I heard mother say, that we have one more sister  
out there. How old is are other sister?"  
  
"Triplets!"  
  
Nissha responded as she lit up.  
  
"Do you think it's true then?"  
  
Taiyo asked.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
Andrea asked Taiyo and Nissha.  
  
"Why did she keep this from us?"  
  
Nissha asked.  
  
"May it was necessary to keep her safe from others.  
Maybe she meant to tell you when the time was right,  
but something worse happened. Don't worry, you'll  
find her."  
  
Amanda answered.  
  
A week later...  
  
The girls; Nissha and Taiyo had fully recovered. Now it was time  
to deliver the horrible news. The hospital administrator, a couple  
of nurses, and some counselors were there to help the girls cope  
with the awful news.  
  
"Do you know why we are assembled here?"  
  
The Hospital Administrator asked.  
  
"No."  
  
The two girls said in unison.  
  
"Where's are parents?"  
  
Nissha asked.  
  
"Where did they go?"  
  
Taiyo asked.  
  
"If I told you any sooner, it might have done more harm than good.  
I'm sorry. They aren't here anymore. They're gone."  
  
The Hospital Administrator answered.  
  
"What do you mean 'gone' huh?"  
  
Nissha asked.  
  
The Hospital Administrator decided to give it straight.  
  
"They died on the way to the hospital. We couldn't save  
them, but we had to save you at all costs."  
  
The Hospital Administrator dropped the bombshells on the  
girls. The girls emotions broke like never before. The  
girls hugged it other and cried.  
  
Then they stopped briefly to ask a question.  
  
"What do we do now?"  
  
Nissha asked.  
  
"I suggest you try to find your missing sibling and make the  
best of it. We also have these which we found among your  
mother's effects. There's one for each of you. They look  
like baby rattles or pens. They have the 'sun' symbol  
on it."  
  
The Hospital Administrator told them as he handed them  
the pens. When the girls got the pens, it glowed.  
  
"What does this mean?"  
  
Nissha asked.  
  
There was no answer. Then the hospital administrator  
spoke to the girls.  
  
"Maybe one day you'll find the answer. Why don't you  
go outside and enjoy the day."  
  
The Hospital Administrator asked.  
  
"We will."  
  
Nissha and Taiyo answered.  
  
Nissha and Taiyo went outside... what happens out here is  
for next time.  
  
Next Episode: "The Dark Youmas are free! Nissha and Taiyo   
becomes the Sun Soldiers."  
  
Next on Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings, The Mutant Master  
discovers a seal near Denver, Colorado and frees the  
contents that lie inside! Then they are unleashed on  
Forestville, what will happen? Find out on the next  
Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings!  
  
This episode was completed on: 03/08/2003  
This episode was released on: ??/??/2003  
  
Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings is (c) 2003 by Crystal Knight  
Fanfiction Productions. Sailor Moon is owned by the  
proper copyright owners. 


	6. 06 Solar Power, Part I

Today on Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings, The Mutant Master discovers   
a seal near Denver, Colorado and frees the contents that lie   
inside! Then they are unleashed on Forestville, what will happen?   
Find out next!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings  
Episode 06: "The Dark Youmas are free! Nissha and Taiyo becomes   
the Sun Soldiers."  
By: CKFanfics@aol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
This series 'Sailor Moon Solar Beginnings' takes place before   
'Sailor Moon Solar' and contains most of the characters that I   
created in 'Sailor Moon Solar.' All characters I created, I own.   
Sailor Moon is owned by the original holders. If you want to use   
my characters, you must get my permission first.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The Mutant Master was looking for another way to destroy the  
Gunshi girls. But How? Then the Mutant Master discovered a  
seal near Denver, Colorado and decided to investigate it.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
The Mutant Master asked himself.  
  
"It says, 'Whoever frees the demons inside will be guilty of the  
most horrible crime of all!' Do not free them! Whatever, at all  
costs, don't free them!"  
  
The Mutant Master spoke the rune-like letters on the tomb.  
  
"Like I care! They should be like my kind; a monster!"  
  
The Mutant Master spoke then powered up his staff and broke  
the seal! Inside were four villains that had no physical  
appearance! They all had names. The Mutant Master spoke.  
  
"I am the Mutant Master! Please Identify yourselves!"  
  
The Mutant Master commanded them.  
  
"I am Demoneus!"  
  
Demoneus answered.  
  
"I am Mudious!"  
  
Mudious answered.  
  
"I am Bandos!"  
  
Bandos answered.  
  
I am Kuraikos!"  
  
Kuraikos answered.  
  
"Good. You have a master near by. I can feel him. I have a job for  
you four! Go to Forestville, California and destroy the Gunshi  
sisters for me. You can identify them easily. They have the  
Odango hair style! My powers will teleport you there. Ready?"  
  
The Mutant Master asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
They replied.  
  
"Good."  
  
The Mutant Master teleported the Dark Youma Generals to  
Forestville, California! Then the Mutant Master continued  
to search for the Darkness Master. He found him, embedded  
in a cliff. With the Mutant Master's power, the Darkness  
Master was free.  
  
"You freed me. Who are you?"  
The Darkness Master asked.  
  
"I am the Mutant Master! Four of your kind are free are in  
a town called 'Forestville' there is where we are headed!  
Let's go!"  
  
The Mutant Master said and then he teleported himself and  
the Darkness Master.  
  
Meanwhile in Forestville...  
  
Nissha and Taiyo went outside. Their cat Corona followed suit.  
Then the four Dark Youma Generals appeared on the street  
approaching the girls location. Then the Mutant Master appeared  
with the Darkness Master. The girls looked shocked and frightened!  
  
"Monsters! What do we do?"  
  
Nissha and Taiyo said in unison.  
  
Amanda and Andrea joined them outside.  
  
"We cannot fight them!"  
  
Nissha said.  
  
Then the girls' sticks that they each had in their hands were  
glowing. Nissha and Taiyo looked at their pens that they  
had in their hands.  
  
"Our pens! They are glowing!"  
  
Nissha commented.  
  
"What does this mean?"  
  
Corona looked at the pens and discovered what they really  
were. Then she spoke to them.  
  
"Nissha and Taiyo! Those aren't pens, but Henshin Sticks! They  
will give you the ability to transform into something else!"  
  
Corona started. Nissha and Taiyo were even more shocked.  
  
"Our Cat... spoke!"  
  
Nissha said in a shocked tone.  
  
"How?"  
  
Taiyo asked.  
  
"Never mind now how I can talk. These villains will end your  
life if I don't act fast! I remember now! You have the ability  
to transform into the Sun Soldiers!"  
  
Corona announced.  
  
"Sun Soldiers?"  
  
Nissha asked.  
  
"I think you lost me Corona!"  
  
Taiyo announced.  
  
"Listen! It's simple. Nissha, you are Sailor Sun. Taiyo, you are  
Sailor Solar! Nissha, your transformation phrase is 'Sun Celestial  
Power!' Taiyo, your transformation phrase is 'Solar Celestial  
Power!' And each of you must end your phrases with 'Make Up!'  
Your Henshin Sticks. Transform now!"  
  
"Okay! I hope this works! Sun Celestial Power!"  
  
Nissha cried.  
  
"Oh boy! What a day this has turned out to be! Solar Celestial  
Power!"  
  
Taiyo cried.  
  
"Make Up!"  
  
Nissha and Taiyo cried.  
  
Solar energy surrounded the girls and within seconds stood  
two Soldiers of the Sun appeared where Nissha and Taiyo  
were.  
  
"What do we do now?"  
  
Sailor Sun asked Corona.  
  
Corona thought for a moment and then answered.  
  
"Each of you has some powers that you can use to fight those  
monsters!"  
  
Then the Dark Youmas created other Dark Youma Monsters to   
take on the Sun Soldiers.  
  
"I remember what your attacks are!"  
  
Corona told the Sun Soldiers.  
  
"I know your attacks! Taiyo, yours is 'Solar Flare Arrows Strike!'  
Nissha, yours is 'Sun Fire Burst!' You know what to do."  
  
Corona finished.  
  
"Very well! Sun Fire Burst!"  
  
Sailor Sun said as a hot orange fire came out of her hands  
and hit several Dark Youmas! The Dark Youmas were burned  
up.  
  
"My turn! Solar Flare Arrows Strike!"  
  
Several fiery arrows headed to the remaining Dark Youmas. They  
too were burned up. Now the only ones were the Dark Youma Generals,  
the Darkness Master, and the Mutant Master.  
  
"We will tell you all something! Forestville had nursed us back  
to health! We are grateful! We will protect this town!"  
  
The Sun Soldiers told all of the villains.  
  
"Very well... we'll attack next time."  
  
The Darkness Master replied and they all vanished.  
Then the towns folk came up to the Sun Soldiers.  
  
"I think they now have some protectors."  
  
Amanda commented.  
  
"Still... our true mission has not been realized... locate our  
missing sister."  
  
Sailor Sun said as she retransformed.  
  
"Right."  
  
Sailor Sun said as she retransformed.  
  
Corona spoke to Nissha and Taiyo.  
  
"Good job! I will reveal other attacks to you."  
  
Corona told Nissha and Taiyo.  
  
"Good job!"  
  
Andrea told Nissha and Taiyo.  
  
Their journey had only begun...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
Next Episode: "Cannot out run destiny! Nissha and Taiyo's   
real decision!"  
  
Next on Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings, Nissha and Taiyo  
face a powerful Dark Youma, however they are reluctant  
to transform. Their other mission must be realized!  
Can they do it? Find out on the next Sailor Moon Solar:  
Beginnings!  
  
This episode was completed on: 03/09/2003  
This episode was released on: ??/??/2003  
  
Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings is (c) 2003 by Crystal Knight  
Fanfiction Productions. Sailor Moon is owned by the  
proper copyright owners. 


	7. 07 Solar Power, Part II

Last time on Sailor Moon Solar, Nissha and Taiyo recovered and  
were surrounded by Dark Youmas! Then they became the Sun Soldiers!  
What will happen next? Stay there and find out on Sailor Moon  
Solar Beginnings!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings  
Episode 07: "Cannot out run destiny! Nissha and Taiyo's   
real decision!"  
By: CKFanfics@aol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
This series 'Sailor Moon Solar Beginnings' takes place before   
'Sailor Moon Solar' and contains most of the characters that I   
created in 'Sailor Moon Solar.' All characters I created, I own.   
Sailor Moon is owned by the original holders. If you want to use   
my characters, you must get my permission first.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Corona, the orange guardian cat cheered and congratulated the girls  
on their victory.  
  
"Good job you two! This is only the beginning! The Dark Youmas know  
that you are their enemy... they will think up another plan   
against you!"  
  
Corona cheered. The girls just stood there like they wondered what  
happened right before their eyes.  
  
"It really happened, right? We beat that monster?"  
  
Sailor Sun asked.  
  
"I'm pretty sure it did."  
  
Replied Sailor Solar. The town's folk saw the girls transform and  
were amazed! They ran up to them and congratulated them.  
  
"Thank you for protecting us!"  
  
One person thanked them.  
  
"No problem."  
  
Sailor Sun replied.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Said Corona as the girls walked home with their friends Amanda and  
Andrea. Once at home. Corona spoke.  
  
"Good job! Now that you've become Sun Soldiers, remember this; you  
two must accomplish your mission! Never run from destiny and defeat  
the Dark Youmas! Also you have another mission don't you?"  
  
Corona asked them.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Replied Nissha.  
  
"Our sister..."  
  
Taiyo trailed off.  
  
"You will find her... for now... let's concentrate on this new enemy..."  
  
Corona told them.  
  
Later...  
  
Nissha, Taiyo, and Corona were in the park. Other people were there...  
then a new Dark Youma appeared!  
  
"You have to transform!"  
  
Corona insisted.  
  
"But..."  
  
Nissha stalled...  
  
"If you don't transform... people will get hurt! Transform now!"  
  
Corona ordered them. For a moment, their lives were flashing before  
their eyes. Then they heard a familiar sound...  
  
"Sun Celestial Power!"  
  
Nissha cried.  
  
"Solar Celestial Power!"  
  
Taiyo cried.  
  
The two Sun Soldiers transformed.  
  
"Come on! I don't have all day!"  
  
The Dark Youma snarled at them.  
  
"If we can't run from destiny..."  
  
Sailor Sun started.  
  
"Maybe we can learn from it!"  
  
Sailor Solar finished.  
  
Sun Fire Burst!"  
  
Sailor Sun said as a hot orange fire came out of her hands  
and hit the Dark Youma! The Dark Youma was burned up.  
  
"My turn! Solar Flare Arrows Strike!"  
  
Several fiery arrows headed to the Dark Youma. The Dark Youma burned  
up.  
  
"Good job! Now you beat them again!"  
  
Corona congratulated them.  
  
"Yeah... our mission to find our third sister has been left   
unfulfilled."  
  
Sailor Sun replied with despair.  
  
Next Episode: "Search the Internet! Look beyond the horizon."  
  
Next on Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings, the girls search the internet  
for their missing sister... then a local internet provider is attacked  
by Dark Youmas! Can they beat them? find out on the next Sailor  
Moon Solar: Beginnings!  
  
This episode was completed on: 03/30/2003  
This episode was released on: ??/??/2003  
  
Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings is (c) 2003 by Crystal Knight  
Fanfiction Productions. Sailor Moon is owned by the  
proper copyright owners. 


	8. 08 Internet Power!

Today on Sailor Moon Solar: beginnings, the girls search the internet for their missing sister... then a local internet provider is attacked by Dark Youmas! Can they beat them? find out next!

Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings Episode 08: "Search the Internet! Look beyond the horizon"  
By: (The Crystal Knight)

This series 'Sailor Moon Solar Beginnings' takes place before 'Sailor Moon Solar' and contains most of the characters that I created in 'Sailor Moon Solar.' All characters I created, I own. Sailor Moon is owned by the original holders. If you want to use my characters, you must get my permission first.

The last few days, the Dark Youmas didn't attack. The Sun Soldiers had foiled every plan so far. The towns people loved the fact that two super heroines was there to protect them from evil.  
Nissha and Taiyo were at home. Amanda and Andrea were there.

"How do we look for our missing sister?"

Nissha asked Andrea.

"Have you tried... Yahoo?"

Nissha looked puzzled.

"Yahoo?"

Nissha questioned and then speaking again,

"What's Yahoo?"

Nissha asked.

"Yahoo is a search engine. You can find web pages of information. It may help you find your missing sister."

Andrea answered.

"Okay."

Nissha agreed.

"Let's go to Yahoo."

Taiyo agreed with Andrea.

So Nissha and Taiyo connected to Yahoo.

"Okay... we are at Yahoo... now what?"

Nissha asked.

"You have the odango hair style, right?"

Amanda asked.

"Yes."

Nissha answered.

"Okay, please type in 'Odango' in the search box and press return."

Amanda told her.

"Okay."

Nissha answered.

"Wow! There's so many pages listed here... where do we go first?"

Nissha asked.

"Try the first page, the Odango maker page!"

Taiyo suggested.

"Okay!"

Nissha answered.

Nissha and Taiyo surfed on to the 'Odango Maker Page...'

"Well?"

Amanda asked.

"A dead end..."

Nissha replied. The server must be down!

"The internet server? It never goes down!"

Andrea suggested.

"Why would it go down?"

Nissha asked.

"Maybe Dark Youmas are attacking the internet provider."

Taiyo gave a suggestion.

"Right! Let's go."

Nissha commanded. The four girls left for the Internet Provider.

"Destroy this building! Now that the server has been cutoff from the rest of the world!"

Demoneus ordered. Then Sailor Sun and Sailor Solar appeared!

"HOLD IT Demoneus! Attacking an Internet Provider is wrong and we will punish you!"

Sailor Sun started...

"... And if you have hurt people... we will punish you!"

Sailor Solar continued...

"... and we will burn you up and spit you out!"

Sailor Sun and Sailor Solar finished together.

"DARK YOUMAS... ATTACK THEM!"

Demoneus commanded causing three Dark Youmas appearing out of nowhere.

"Sailor Sun... Here! Take this!"

Corona said handing her a shiny looking sword.

"What's this?"

Sailor Sun asked.

"This is the Starry Sword! Its power is unmatched like nothing you have ever seen before! Say 'Starry Matter Sword Strike'  
It will help you greatly!"

Corona told Sailor Sun as she handed her the Starry Sword.

"Thank you! Starry Matter Sword Strike!"

Sailor Sun thanked Corona and grabbed the sword and threw it!  
It glowed and moved like a boomerang hitting all the enemies!  
The three Dark Youmas were destroyed. Even Demoneus was injured.  
Demoneus vanished.

Three internet people came out of the bushes.

"You have saved us! You're heroes!"

One of the people cheered at the Sun Soldiers.

"No. We are just doing our job!"

Sailor Sun replied.

"We can get our internet provider back up and running in no time thanks to you."

Another person stated.

"You are welcome."

Sailor Sun answered again.

"But, we are no closer in locating our missing sister."

Sailor Sun complained.

"Don't worry."

Andrea started and then she continued,

"You'll find her. Have patience. It will pay off sooner or later."

Andrea gave some words of encouragement.

Sailor Sun and Sailor Solar watch the sunset as they close another chapter in their quest for their third sister.

Next Episode: "The Haunted past returns, relive the last moment of the Gunshi's!"

Next on Sailor Moon Solar Beginnings, A Dark Youma gives Nissha and Taiyo nightmares of the Gunshi's last moments! Can they overcome this new threat to them? Find out on the next Sailor Moon Solar:  
Beginnings!

This episode was completed on: 05/03/2003

Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings is (c) 2003 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. Sailor Moon is owned by the proper copyright owners. 


	9. 09 Haunted Memories!

Today on Sailor Moon Solar Beginnings, A Dark Youma gives Nissha and Taiyo nightmares of the Gunshi's last moments! Can they overcome this new threat to them? Find out on the next!

Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings Episode 09: "The Haunted past returns, relive the last moment of the Gunshi's"  
By: (The Crystal Knight)

This series 'Sailor Moon Solar Beginnings' takes place before 'Sailor Moon Solar' and contains most of the characters that I created in 'Sailor Moon Solar.' All characters I created, I own. Sailor Moon is owned by the original holders. If you want to use my characters, you must get my permission first.

It was the middle of the night. Corona was sleeping when she noticed something odd. An eerie light entered the room and started shining on the Gunshi sisters; Nissha and Taiyo. Corona just watched to see what would happen next. The eerie light was green. It started to shine on Nissha and Taiyo. Nissha and Taiyo started having nightmares. First Nissha experienced in her nightmare the following dream.

Nissha experience that she was the 'one to blame' for her parents death. Not only that, but the people of Forestville held her responsible. They put Nissha on trial for the deaths of Julia and Mark Gunshi! But the dream was so real... after a long time of suffering from the dream, the dream ended and Nissha woke up.

Taiyo dreamed that she ran away after her parents deaths, due to the fact that she could no longer handle the depression. She hid her worst fears from everybody and remained separate from society. It was just a dream. Soon after, Taiyo woke up.

Nissha and Taiyo woke up and looked at each other. They were thinking of one same question...

"Are we responsible for the deaths of our parents?"

Nissha and Taiyo said as they were overlapping one another.  
Corona understood the question.

"Listen to you two. This is something you must overcome. I do not know what you experienced in your nightmares, but your parents loved you so much that they wouldn't let that happen to you!  
YOU aren't RESPONSIBLE for YOUR parents DEATH."

Corona told them.

"But, why does it feel that we feel so guilty?"

Taiyo asked. Corona looked up to the ceiling and floating there in the air was the green eerie light. The eerie light moved outside. Nissha and Taiyo followed outside.

The eerie light transformed into a Dark Youma! It was Demoneus!

"Ha! You looked so flustered! Now I will give you a real Dark Youma to battle! Nightmare Dark Youma! Put these two on ice and give them good and terrible nightmares!"

Demoneus commanded. The Nightmare Dark Youma appeared.

"Transform yourselves!"

Corona insisted.

"RIGHT!"

Nissha and Taiyo replied.

"Sun Celestial Power!"

Nissha Gunshi cried out! Nissha spun around, and with a flash of light she transformed into Sailor Sun!

"Solar Celestial Power"  
Taiyo Gunshi cried out! Taiyo began to twirl around very fast, as starry matter engulfed her. In a flash, she transformed into Sailor Solar!

"For causing nightmares to us..."

Sailor Sun started.

"... And you will be punished for your evil deeds..."

Sailor Solar continued.

"... And we are the Sun Soldiers the only hope and salvation of the world."

The Sun Soldiers finished off.

"Starry Matter Sword Strike!"

Sailor Sun grabbed the sword and threw it! It glowed and moved like a boomerang hitting Nightmare Dark Youma! Then Nissha made her attack.

"Solar Flare Arrows Strike!"

Several fiery arrows headed to the Nightmare Dark Youma!

"Let's finish this off!"

Sailor Sun commanded.

"Right!"

Sailor Solar relied.

"Starry Matter Sword Strike!"

"Solar Flare Arrows Strike!"

The two powers came together and hit Nightmare Dark Youma! It started to burn the Dark Youma! Nightmare Dark Youma fell down face forward and exploded!

"We are now avenged!"

Sailor Sun stated.

"Yeah. My our parents rest in peace knowing that we will save the world from the darkness!"

Sailor Solar stated.

"There is another 'Sun Soldier!'

Corona announced.

Nissha and Taiyo looked shocked.

"Our missing sister?"

Nissha asked.

That is a story for another time!

Next Episode: "The Search on the internet shows a candidate, Nissha and Taiyo prepare for a trip!"

Next on Sailor Moon Solar Beginnings, There search for the sister continues. Then Dark Youmas attack a local café. Then they are told of an astonishing lump sum that was once the Gunshi parents former wealth when they were alive. What happens next? Find out on the next Sailor Moon Solar Beginnings!

This episode was completed on: 05/04/2003

Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings is (c) 2003 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. Sailor Moon is owned by the proper copyright owners. 


	10. 10 A Revealing Candidate!

Today on Sailor Moon Solar Beginnings, There search for the sister continues. Then Dark Youmas attack a local café. Then they are told of an astonishing lump sum that was once the Gunshi parents former wealth when they were alive. What happens next? Find out next!

Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings Episode 10: "The Search on the internet shows a candidate, Nissha and Taiyo prepare for a trip"  
By: (The Crystal Knight)

This series 'Sailor Moon Solar Beginnings' takes place before 'Sailor Moon Solar' and contains most of the characters that I created in 'Sailor Moon Solar.' All characters I created, I own. Sailor Moon is owned by the original holders. If you want to use my characters, you must get my permission first.

Nissha and Taiyo were at a café. It was a quiet morning. The birds was singing. Everything was quiet. Then Taiyo brought up a question.

"How do we find her?"

Taiyo asked.

"I don't know."

Nissha answered. Taiyo thought and then an idea came to her.

"Hey! I have an idea!"

Taiyo said as she drug her sister along. They ran through the streets and got to their house. Taiyo got on the internet. She started a new search at yahoo dot com.

"What kind of search?"

Nissha asked.

"A search of the word Odango."

Taiyo answered.

"What is an 'Odango?' I am kind of confused."

Nissha asked.

"The Meatballs in our hair Nissha!"

Taiyo answered. Then some search results came up. She clicked on the first page at the top of the list. It was a web site of Mizuno, Ami!

"But this is a different person!"

Nissha protested.

"QUIET!"

Taiyo yelled.

"Watch!"

Taiyo read the web page aloud to Nissha. It showed a picture of Usagi. The caption said the following:

"This is Usagi Tsukino! My friend maybe a crybaby and irresponsible, however when I really need her, she is there for me!"

After Taiyo finished reading the web page and then waited for a reply from her sister.

"Where does she live?"

Nissha asked.

Taiyo looked at the web site. Then she replied.

"Tokyo, Japan!"

Nissha's eyes opened wide.

"Tokyo, Japan?"

Nissha asked.

"What will we do?"

Taiyo asked.

There was a knock at the door. Nissha opened the door.

"Hello, Mister Foster!"

Mister Foster worked at the bank.

"Are you planning in going on a trip soon?"

He asked.

"Yeah. We are thinking about it."

Taiyo answered.

"Well, before your parents died, they left you with a lump sum of $1,500,000.00! It's yours. You'll need it if you are planning a trip. If you will come to the back, we will release the money after you sign some papers."

Mister Foster told them.

"Okay."

They answered. The Went to the Bank of Forestville.  
The papers were signed. A letter had been left for the the Gunshi girls. Nissha read it. It said the following:

"My daughters; Nissha and Taiyo, if you received this letter, that is because we have been killed by someone else! Please remain strong! Here at the bank is our 1.5 Million Dollars! Use it to plan your trip to Japan! We already know where your sister lives! Search in Tokyo for her. Be strong! Find and protect her, since she is your only other sibling. Your father and I love you very much.  
Sincerely, Julia and Mark Gunshi."

Nissha had tears in her eyes. Their emotional experience was cut short when someone came in.

"Nissha! Taiyo! A monster is attacking the Forestville Café!  
We need your help!"

A person demanded.

"Right!"

The they replied. They transformed and met the monster head on!

"Oh! Goody! It's those Sun Soldiers!"

A Dark Youma announced.

"Starry Matter Sword Strike!"

Sailor Sun grabbed the sword and threw it! It glowed and moved like a boomerang hitting the Dark Youma! Then Nissha made her attack.

"Solar Flare Arrows Strike!"

Several fiery arrows headed to the Dark Youma!

"He's still here!"

Sailor Sun announced. Corona came up.

"Combine your powers together!"

Corona suggested.

"Right! Starry Matter Sword Strike!"

"Solar Flare Arrows Strike!"

The fiery arrows went into the Starry Sword! The combined powers hit the Dark Youma! The Dark Youma burned up to nothing!

"Another one bit the dust!"

Sailor Sun replied.

"Now what?"

Sailor Solar asked.

"We buy airline tickets and head for Japan."

Sailor Sun answered. Our quest continues there.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next Episode: "Say Goodbye to Forestville, California! Hello skies!"

Next on Sailor Moon Solar Beginnings, Nissha and Taiyo prepare to leave Forestville and board a jet for Tokyo! Once on the jet they meet someone from their past! What will happen? Find out on the next Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings!

This episode was completed on: 05/10/2003

Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings is (c) 2003 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. Sailor Moon is owned by the proper copyright owners. 


	11. 11 I am leaving on a Jet Plane, Part I

Today on Sailor Moon Solar Beginnings, Nissha and Taiyo prepare to leave Forestville and board a jet for Tokyo! Once on the jet they meet someone from their past! What will happen? Find out next!

Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings Episode 11: "Say Goodbye to Forestville, California! Hello skies"  
By: (The Crystal Knight)

This series 'Sailor Moon Solar Beginnings' takes place before 'Sailor Moon Solar' and contains most of the characters that I created in 'Sailor Moon Solar.' All characters I created, I own. Sailor Moon is owned by the original holders. If you want to use my characters, you must get my permission first.

Nissha and Taiyo made some last preparations. Then they boarded a jet plane. Tears flowed from their eyes. Since they never left their hometown before.

"I feel bad."

Taiyo stated.

"Don't worry. When we find our sister, we'll bring her back here to show her where we were born!"

Nissha replied. The girls seemed to talk forever about what had happened to them. Time seemed to pass away! Then once in the air, suddenly time seemed to stop. Except for them.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Nissha asked.

"Yeah! I feel someone I haven't felt in ages."

Taiyo replied.

"Who's there? Show yourself!"

Corona demanded.

Then an image of a man started to appear out of nowhere! He called out their names!

"Princess Equanimity! Princess Equability!"

He called them by name! However, they felt it wasn't 'their' names!

A tall man dressed in orange armor started walking close to the Gunshi girls.

"Sun Celestial Power! Make Up!"

"Solar Celestial Power! Make Up!"

Nissha and Taiyo cried. They transformed into Sailor Sun and Sailor Solar.

"I don't know who you are, but we will defend ourselves!"

Sailor Sun announced in angry tone. The man slowly approached them and spoke to them again.

"Nissha Gunshi, you are Princess Equanimity! Taiyo you are Princess Equability! You don't remember me, that am the way I had planned it! I am Solace, king of the Sun Kingdom and the creator of 'Your Powers!' I am your father from the Silver Millennium! I have waited for this day!"

King Solace spoken softly then sent a soft energy at the girls!  
Their powers were cutoff temporarily and they were transformed into their Princess forms for the first time. Then a beautiful woman appeared.

"Who are you?"

Princess Equanimity asked.

"I am your mother from the Silver Millennium! You are searching for your sister right?"

Queen Serenity asked.

"Yes."

Princess Equanimity replied.

"We can tell you, in ways she is like you, however, she still not evolved far enough yet where she is a 'Sun Soldier'  
We can tell you how to find her and who she actually is."

Queen Serenity told them.

"Thanks, but we want to find out and discover it for ourselves."

Princess Equanimity replied.

"Always remember, never give up."

King Solace spoke to them.

"Right!"

The Sun Princesses replied.

"Corona, help them succeed in their mission!"

King Solace commanded her.

"I will!"

Corona the Guardian cat replied. King Solace and Queen Serenity vanished. The girls retransformed into their civilian forms and fainted. They fell to the floor. Time resumed. The stewardess noticed them.

"Are you okay?"

The stewardess asked.

The girls woke up.

"Yeah."

Nissha replied.

"We're fine. We now know that our mission is only beginning!"

Taiyo stated.

This is only the beginning of their ultimate destiny!

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next Episode: "Nissha and Taiyo meet their space age father and mother!"

Next time on Sailor Moon Solar Beginnings, King Solace and Queen Serenity return to the girls to take them back to the past to learn of their destiny! What will happen? Find out on the next Sailor Moon Solar Beginnings!

This episode was completed on: 05/11/2003

Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings is (c) 2003 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. Sailor Moon is owned by the proper copyright owners. 


	12. 12 I am leaving on a Jet Plane, Part II

Today on Sailor Moon Solar Beginnings, King Solace and Queen Serenity return to the girls to take them back to the past to learn of their destiny! What will happen? Find out next!

Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings Episode 12: "Nissha and Taiyo meet their space age father and mother"  
By: (The Crystal Knight)

This series 'Sailor Moon Solar Beginnings' takes place before 'Sailor Moon Solar' and contains most of the characters that I created in 'Sailor Moon Solar.' All characters I created, I own. Sailor Moon is owned by the original holders. If you want to use my characters, you must get my permission first.

Nissha and Taiyo were still on the plane. The girls were wondering of what they were told the last time King Solace and Queen Serenity were there.

"So they were our parents of the time of the Moon Kingdom?"

Nissha asked herself.

Time seemed to pass... and they fell asleep. When they woke up they were on the Moon Kingdom of the past.

"Where are we?"

Nissha wondered which was now in her Princess form of Princess Equanimity!

"Yeah. The place looks so beautiful."

Taiyo commented which she was now in her Princess form too. Hers Was Princess Equability! They were at the Sun Kingdom, the palace existed deep within Sol. Sol was given by the Romans. They named it for our star, the Sun.

They could see their past selves, however they couldn't talk to Them or anyone there could see them either.

Princess Equanimity And Princess Equability were learning for their tutors about the Sun, the Moon, the Earth, the Silver Millennium, the Asteroid Province of the Moon Kingdom, math,  
runes, the mysterious Sun language, math, and science. Not only that, but history too. Nissha and Taiyo heard their father from the moon kingdom speak.

"I am Solace, king of the Sun Kingdom and husband of the Moon Queen; Queen Serenity of the Silver Millennium."

The girls were wondering why they were in their Princess forms.

"To be frank with you. The enemy; the Dark Youmas will follow you and you must find your sister. We protected you from dying when you were terribly injured. The Dark Youmas has massive power and it will take three Sun Soldiers to make a dent into these Dark Youmas."

"Does our sister have the powers of a Sun Soldier?"

Princess Equanimity asked.

"That is something you'll have to discover for yourselves. You found out who your sister is. I am sure you'll discover your sister's true condition of being a Soldier of the Sun."

Queen Serenity answered them.

"I see."

Princess Equability responded.

"Now let's travel to the past and discover the truth about the Dark Youmas."

King Solace said as the two Princesses were transported back a 1000 years. Then King Solace began.

"A 1000 years ago, relations between Earth and the Moon was kind of rough and never went well. The only ones that had allied with us were Princess Naruko and Prince Endymion of a kingdom of Europe; on the Planet Earth. Naruko was a Soldier of the Earth.  
She was known as Sailor Earth. Not only that, but the Dark Youmas came from outside of the Solar System to try to take over our world. However, at the time when the war was taking place on Earth. You Royal Princess of the Sun and of the Moon weren't allowed to fight these Demons. So the only thing there was to do was to seal the Dark Youmas in hopes they will not get free again. Sailor Earth sealed them because they couldn't defeat the Dark Youmas.

Somme important information you should know. If you find your sister, you three must stay united! Another thing, only Solar power can hurt the Dark Youma Demons! Now let me take you to a time where the Sailor Senshi fought the Dark Youmas.

--- Flashback ---

"DIE!"

Shouted the Dark King.

"WE will destroy you!"

The Darkness Master stated!

"You cannot darken this world!"

Sailor Earth snarled.

"We will die in trying to protect the Solar System!"

Sailor Mars spoke.

"Right."

Sailor Destiny agreed, and then continuing,

"We will protect the future of the Earth from Demons like you!"

Sailor Destiny finished!

"Also to protect the three heirs of the Silver Millennium and so they have a future."

Sailor Venus stated.

Even more Dark Youmas appeared!

"DIE!"

The Dark Youmas got even stronger.

"We can't defeat them."

Sailor Earth stated.

"What do we do?"

Sailor Mars asked.

"We must seal them."

Sailor Earth announced.

"How?"

Sailor Uranus asked.

"I have the power to seal them. I have to find a place where they can be seal them. You hold them off."

Sailor Earth replied. Then she teleported away. On Earth,  
she discovered a cave,

"This will be perfect."

Sailor Earth spoke to herself and then teleported back to the Dark Youmas and the Sailor Senshi were.

"I have had it with you Dark Youmas! Prepare to be sealed!"

Sailor Earth announced.

"Oh! I am scared!"

The Dark King announced!

"You should be! Earth Sealing Power!"

Sailor Earth started her sealing attack. First all the Dark Youma Generals and the normal Dark Youmas were placed in the cave. As to the Darkness Master was embedded into a cliff. Now the dark King was transformed was into a space ship where he couldn't do any harm then Sailor Earth caused it to bury on the surface of the moon. Then all was quiet.

"She did it."

Sailor Venus added.

"Yeah."

Sailor Earth replied.

--- Flashback End ---

"So we have to find our sister, huh?"

Princess Equanimity asked.

"You right Equanimity, it takes three to have any effect on the Dark Youmas."

"Will we really find her?"

Princess Equability asked.

"What does your heart say?"

King Solace asked.

"We'll find her."

Princess Equability responded.

"Good Observation! Farewell for now."

King Solace told them. Then him and his wife vanished.

Princess Equanimity and Princess Equability retransformed back to their civilians. The plane returned to normal.  
The plane continued to head for Japan.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next Episode: "The history of a kingdom, learn of its past!"

Next on Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings, King Solace reveals to the girls the history of the Sun Crystal and that the Dark Youmas were trying to capture it. What will happen?  
Will Nissha ever reach Japan? Will they find their sister?  
Find out on the next Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings!

This Episode was completed on: 09/18/2003

Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings is (c) 2003 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. Sailor Moon is owned by the proper copyright owners. 


	13. 13 I am leaving on a Jet Plane, Part III

Today on Sailor Moon Solar Beginnings, King Solace reveals to the girls the history of the Sun Crystal and that the Dark Youmas were trying to capture it. What will happen?  
Will Nissha ever reach Japan? Will they find their sister?  
Find out on the next Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings!

Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings Episode 13: "The history of a kingdom, learn of its past"  
By: (The Crystal Knight)

This series 'Sailor Moon Solar Beginnings' takes place before 'Sailor Moon Solar' and contains most of the characters that I created in 'Sailor Moon Solar.' All characters I created, I own. Sailor Moon is owned by the original holders. If you want to use my characters, you must get my permission first. Also please read the following series:

Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child Sailor Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope Passion of Oneself I: Cosmos Moon Power Passion of Oneself II: Stolen Soul Passion of Oneself III: Resurrection!

Enjoy!

Nissha and Taiyo sat in their seats, wondering about their mission that they had to complete, not only to just complete their mission,  
but to find their sister too!

"I hope everything will be okay and we find our sister."

Nissha thought out loud.

"But our mission is just more than finding our sister! Our mission is to destroy those Dark Youmas!"

Taiyo talked back to her sister.

"What about the Sun Crystal?"

Nissha thought out loud.

Queen Serenity and King Solace appeared.

"The Sun Crystal, has the power to destroy the Dark Youmas,  
but it is Serenity's Crystal and hers alone. In order for her to inherit the Sun Crystal, she must earn it!"

King Solace reported.

"Where is it?"

Taiyo asked.

"It's safely hidden on the Moon and no one can find it, but us."

Queen Serenity answered.

"Does it really have the power of the Sun?"

Nissha asked.

"yes it does, right now... it can do nothing. The Sin Crystal reflects the love found in the users heart! When they are determined to save the world, its power will grow!"

King Solace answered.

"What's the history of the Sun Crystal?"

Taiyo asked.

"Long before the Silver Millennium seen Queen Beryl, the Sun Kingdom had existed on its own, our treasure and our way of life! See, from king to prince, it's what my family had been given by the heavens above. We were told to protect it always. But, neither me or our sons couldn't use it. So, I made a proposal,  
to the Kingdom of the moon, I told them that none of us could use the Sun Crystal. So, I married Princess Serenity,  
the future queen and mother to you sun triplets. We had hoped that with you being descended from both kingdoms,  
that one of you could use that crystal. So, we tested the Sun Crystal on each of you! The Crystal responded Princess Serenity. So, we knew that finally that the Crystal had chosen someone to use its power."

King Solace replied.

"She is the only one who can wield the Sun Crystal."

Queen Serenity told them.

"The only one? Why not us? We our his daughters too."

Nissha almost protested.

"The Sun Crystal chose her because the Crystal trusts and believes in her."

King Solace told them.

"You have your mission. You can't join the Sailor Senshi until after you unite with your sister! Farewell!"

King Solace replied. Then they vanished.

"We have our priorities."

Nissha told her sister Taiyo.

"Yes, let's fulfill them!"

Taiyo replied. Nissha and Taiyo put their hands together.

Meanwhile...

"Soon we will rule the world and nothing can stop us!"

Demoneus spoke in a determined tone.

"Yes. Demoneus, if you cloak Usagi's brooch in darkness.  
she'll be powerless against the Dark Youmas!"

Bandon announced.

"That's right! Our time is almost here!"

Kuraikos cheered.

"Our time has come, the rule of the Dark Youmas will soon begin!"

Mudious shouted.

Back in the jet plane...

"We are approaching Tokyo. Please buckle in!"

The captain announced.

"Our time and mission is about to begin."

Nissha spoke in a soft tone.

"Yes, to find our sister..."

Taiyo continued.

"... AND OUR ULTIMATE DESTINY!"

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next Episode: ""The plane lands in Tokyo! The quest continues!"

Next Time on Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings, Nissha, and Taiyo A land in Tokyo and their search continues! Meanwhile, Demoneus cloaks Usagi's brooch! Will Nissha and Taiyo finally meet Usagi?  
Find out on the next Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings!

Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings is (c) 2003, 2005 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. Sailor Moon is owned by the proper copyright owners. 


	14. 14 I am leaving on a Jet Plane, Part IV

Today on Sailor Moon Solar Beginnings, Nissha, and Taiyo A land in Tokyo and their search continues! Meanwhile, Demoneus cloaks Usagi's brooch! Will Nissha and Taiyo finally meet Usagi?  
Find out on the next Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings!

Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings Episode 14: "The plane lands in Tokyo! The quest continues"  
By: (The Crystal Knight)

This series 'Sailor Moon Solar Beginnings' takes place before 'Sailor Moon Solar' and contains most of the characters that I created in 'Sailor Moon Solar.' All characters I created, I own. Sailor Moon is owned by the original holders. If you want to use my characters, you must get my permission first. Also please read the following series:

Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child Sailor Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope Passion of Oneself I: Cosmos Moon Power Passion of Oneself II: Stolen Soul Passion of Oneself III: Resurrection!

Enjoy!

The jet plane was approaching Tokyo. A stewardess walked by Nissha and Taiyo.

"It looks like you two have been through an intense ordeal!  
I don't know what you have been through, but I hope you find what you are looking for."

The stewardess told them.

"Thank you."

Nissha and Taiyo replied at once.

"Enjoy the rest of your flight."

The Stewardess told them and she continued walking down the isle. Soon, the plane landed in Tokyo. Nissha and Taiyo got their cat Corona and headed for customs.

"You are cleared to enter Japan. Enjoy your stay!"

The customs official them and then they left the airport.

"Where to now?"

Taiyo asked.

"We did arrange for an apartment here. Let's see the land lord."

Nissha replied.

"Let's go find it."

Taiyo cheered her sister on. They started walking down the street when Luna saw them.

"Who are they? I sense a strong familiar power in them. Could they be the new enemy I have been sensing lately?"

Luna thought out loud. Meanwhile, Nissha and Taiyo found the Landlord and their new apartment!

"Hello! You must be Nissha and Taiyo. I have been expecting you!  
You said you need a 3-bedroom apartment, correct? But, there's only two of you!"

The landlord told them.

"I know, but when we find our other sister... she'll be living with us too."

Nissha replied.

"I see."

The landlord replied.

"Here's the advance payment of the rent and the deposit."

Taiyo told the landlord as she handed the money order.

"Thank you, I guess you won't have any trouble paying the rent?"

The landlord asked.

"Don't worry. Our parents had a fortune stored up before they died. We had used up only a portion to realize our parents dream."

Nissha answered as she looked up to the sky.

"A dream? What was their dream?"

The landlord asked.

"That we find our missing sister."

Taiyo replied again.

"I see. Good luck! Here's the key."

The landlord told them as she handed them the key. Nissha and Taiyo got the key and went inside.

"This will do nicely."

Nissha told her sister.

Later that night...

Usagi had gone to bed. Demoneus appeared in her room.

"Ah! Her brooch! I'll cloak it in darkness!"

Demoneus whispered as his dark power went into the brooch.  
The brooch glowed dark for a moment, then the darkness vanished. Then Demoneus vanished.

The next day...

Usagi, Rei, Luna, and Makoto were walking down the street.

"What's wrong Usagi?"

Rei asked. Usagi had a concerned look on her face.

"I don't know. I feel that an answer of some kind is approaching me, but I have no idea what it is."

Usagi thought as she looked up in the sky.

"An answer of some kind? You never had acted this way before!"

Makoto told her.

"I know, I can sense them. The answer I seek, I feel them!"

Usagi replied like she was psychic.

"You sense someone else out there? Then who?"

Luna asked.

"I don't know. All I know is they have a connection to me and I sense them. The feeling is getting stronger!"

Usagi replied.

Ami and Minako appeared.

"Hey guys!"

Minako and Ami greeted them. Ami noticed something different about Usagi!

"What's wrong Usagi-Chan?"

Ami asked.

"Ami, a question for you."

Usagi told her.

"Okay."

Ami replied.

"What kind of people has the ability to sense someone else?"

Usagi asked. Ami thought a moment before answering.

"Twins and triplets have the ability to sense each other."

Ami explained.

"Then, I understand what I am feeling now. I sense two other girls here in Tokyo!"

Usagi replied.

"two other girls? How?"

Minako asked.

"I can't explain it. I am confused by it! it all happened months ago! I felt that someone were killed and two that was familiar to me were terribly injured, but now... they are here. The feeling is so strong now."

Usagi explained even when she herself didn't understand it.

"Why didn't you tell us that you sensed them all this time?"

Luna asked.

"What would you have done Luna?"

Usagi asked.

"Nothing."

Luna replied.

"See, I sense them and I don't know how! I thought my parents were..."

Usagi told them. Usagi felt something that had been hidden for a long time from her!

"Usagi? You say you sense girls here in Tokyo that has a connection to you?"

Ami asked.

"Yes."

Usagi replied.

"Only siblings like you're describing have the ability to sense each other!"

Ami explained.

"Maybe Usagi has two sisters out there that are part of the Tsukino family."

Rei added.

"But, how? The Tsukino's have no other children other than Shingo!"

Makoto replied.

"All will be revealed in time."

Luna added.

"But, there's more to it than you know! Right Rei and Ami?"

Usagi questioned them.

"Yes. It happened a few months ago. Usagi, Ami, and myself were going to Mako-Chan's apartment for a get together when suddenly..."

Rei trailed off as she remembered something crucial!

Flashback

Usagi, Rei, and Ami were headed to Mako-Chan's for a get together. All seemed to be going well. The girls talked on the way to Makoto's apartment when...

"I love Mako-Chan's cooking!"

Usagi replied cheerfully.

"Yeah, we know you're going to pig out Usagi-Chan!"

Rei scolded Usagi.

"You're so mean Rei-Chan!"

Usagi protested.

"Will you two cool it?"

Ami asked. Usagi stopped. Usagi held her head.

"Guys... I don't feel good... I feel dizzy!"

Usagi told them as she still struggled to fathom of what was happening to her.

"What's wrong Usagi-Chan?"

Ami asked.

"The pain I feel... terrible pain..."

Usagi call out to Rei and Ami and collapsed to the ground.

"USAGI!"

Rei yelled. Ami rushed to Usagi and checked her pulse. Ami got no pulse. Usagi wasn't even breathing!

"She's not breathing! I can't get a pulse."

Ami told Rei in a desperate tone. Ami did C.P.R. on Usagi and tried to restore Usagi's breathing, but to no avail!  
But, as soon as she mysteriously died, she revived again on her own without any explanation! Usagi was still unconscious.  
Rei or Ami had no answers of what happened. Rei picked up Usagi to the emergency room!

"May I help you?"

The E.M.T. asked.

"Yes! My friend here collapsed suddenly and we don't know why!"

Rei responded desperately.

"Has she overexerted herself lately or has she have any ailments of any kind?"

The E.M.T. asked.

"No! Usagi is perfectly healthy as far as we can tell."

Rei replied. Rei placed Usagi on a hospital bed and the E.M.T.  
hooked up Usagi to a heart-monitoring machine. And also hooked her up to other diagnostic machines to see why Usagi had collapsed as she did, after a couple hours of testing, the E.M.T. talked to them!

"She's perfectly healthy, but you said she was in pain or felt pain before she collapsed right?"

The E.M.T. asked.

"Yes, that's correct."

Rei replied.

"I see. Usagi is feeling someone else's pain. Whatever it is,  
it's horrific enough to cause her to be in the same fate as the ones that she has felt!"

The E.M.T. explained.

"Felt?"

Rei asked.

"Yes, this power is felt among identical triplets and twins! No matter the distance, another can feel someone else's pain even when they are far apart."

The E.M.T. explained. Usagi remained unconscious for at least two ore more weeks! Then she finally awakened!

"Usagi, do you know where you are?"

Rei asked.

"The pain I still feel..."

Usagi spoke in a weak tone.

"Pain? Are you in pain?"

Ami asked.

"No. Not of myself... someone else is in pain... I am feeling their pain!"

Usagi replied.

"I see."

Rei answered.

End Flashback

"So, that's what happened."

Rei explain.

"So, you can feel them Usagi-Chan?"

Minako asked.

"Yes. Guys, I could use something to eat."

Usagi spoke in a weak tone.

"Are you okay Usagi?"

Makoto Asked.

"I feel okay, just a bit weakened. That café there... let's go inside!"

Usagi told them. The girls and Luna went inside. They sat at a table! meanwhile, Nissha and Taiyo were in the same café. Usagi was sitting in the next row over, but where she was sitting, Usagi couldn't see them. The feeling that she wasn't alone was too strong. Usagi dropped her spoon and her eyes were great big.

"Usagi, what's wrong?"

Rei asked.

"They are here."

Usagi replied.

"Are you sure Usagi that they're here?"

Makoto asked.

"Yes, my intuition tells me they are here and very close by!"

Usagi replied again and stood up looking around until she found the two girls. Rei and the others looked at the two girls. Luna saw them and spoke.

"I seen those two girls earlier. I am getting a strange feeling from those two!"

Luna spoke quietly. Usagi undid her Odangos. Then she stood up.

"I am going to talk to them."

Usagi announced.

"I you going to reveal yourself to them?"

Rei asked.

"No. I want to see if it is them that I been sensing all this time!"

Usagi got up and walked over to Nissha and Taiyo's table.

"Excuse me. May I join you?"

Usagi asked them. Nissha and Taiyo looked up with great interest.

"Who are you?"

Nissha asked.

"I was sitting over there with my friends and I noticed that you're new around here. Welcome!"

Usagi told them.

"Here! Sit!"

Nissha invited her.

"Thanks."

Usagi thanked them. She sat down next to Nissha.

"What's your name?"

Taiyo asked. Usagi didn't want to give her name away yet.  
So, she replied in a different way.

"I am the one who can sense you two!"

Usagi replied in a riddle. Nissha and Taiyo were puzzled.

"I am Nissha and this is Taiyo."

Nissha told Usagi.

"Nice to meet you. Maybe, we'll see each other again!"

Usagi told them. She got up and met back with the others.  
Nissha and Taiyo heard Rei shouting Usagi's name.

"COME ON USAGI! IF YOU ARE LATE! MAMORU WILL SKIN YOU ALIVE!"

Rei yelled.

"Rei-Chan, you're so mean!"

Usagi yelled. Nissha and Taiyo stood up.

"Taiyo, that girl that visited us, she's Usagi! We just a Close Encounters of The Sibling Kind!"

Nissha exclaimed.

"She said that she sensed us."

Taiyo answered.

"How?"

Nissha asked.

Will Nissha and Taiyo find the answers they seek in watching Usagi?  
Will the Dark Youmas try to stop Nissha and Taiyo from reuniting Nissha and Taiyo with Usagi? Be here for the conclusion of Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings!

Next Episode:

Their missing sister in their grasp, their encounter coming closer!"

Next time on Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings, Nissha, and Taiyo continue to watch Usagi. They are baffled because Usagi could sense them! Corona explains the bond the three have even when they had been separated! And The Dark Youmas try to prevent Nissha and Taiyo's reunion with Usagi! Be here next time for Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings!

Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings is (c) 2003, 2005 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. Sailor Moon is owned by the proper copyright owners. 


	15. 15 Close Encounters!

Today on Sailor Moon Solar Beginnings, Nissha, and Taiyo continue to watch Usagi. They are baffled because Usagi could sense them! Corona explains the bond the three have even when they had been separated! And The Dark Youmas try to prevent Nissha and Taiyo's reunion with Usagi! Find out next!

Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings Episode 15: "Their missing sister in their grasp, their encounter coming closer"  
By: (The Crystal Knight)

This series 'Sailor Moon Solar Beginnings' takes place before 'Sailor Moon Solar' and contains most of the characters that I created in 'Sailor Moon Solar.' All characters I created, I own. Sailor Moon is owned by the original holders. If you want to use my characters, you must get my permission first. Also please read the following series:

Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child Sailor Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope Passion of Oneself I: Cosmos Moon Power Passion of Oneself II: Stolen Soul Passion of Oneself III: Resurrection!

Enjoy!

Note: You may have noticed that Usagi had bet Nissha and Taiyo in the last chapter and in this one! You may remember in Sailor Moon Solar, that Usagi met Nissha and Taiyo in episode one of Sailor Moon Solar, that is not true though, their first meeting was in Sailor Moon Solar:  
Beginnings Episode 14 and continued in this episode! So,  
enjoy!

Corona, Nissha, and Taiyo sat in their apartment. Nissha and Taiyo was still in confusion.

"How did she know?"

Nissha asked.

"She doesn't know that you are her siblings. She is in a state of confusion too."

Corona answered. Corona was an orange cat.

"Then, how did she sense us?"

Taiyo wondered.

"Simple! She's your other sibling, remember? Only another sibling that's related to you could sense you two without seeing you! She's the third identical triplet! You three can sense each other! Right now, if you try hard enough, you can sense Usagi."

Corona answered.

"Will our instincts tells us where she is and what she is doing?"

Taiyo asked.

"Well, it will tell you her feelings and as where she is,  
your feelings will be able to determine where she is!  
as to what she is doing, you still won't know."

Corona answered.

"I see."

Nissha thought.

"Try it."

Corona suggested.

"Okay."

Nissha and Taiyo spoke at once. They closed their eyes and tried to concentrate on Usagi! Finally, they were able to sense her!

"I can feel her!"

Nissha announced excitedly.

"She's nearby too!"

Taiyo almost shouted. Meanwhile, Usagi, Rei, Ami, Minako, and Makoto, and Mamoru were at Makoto's apartment. They were all chatting when Usagi was alerted to Nissha and Taiyo sensing her! Usagi stood up.

"Usagi what's wrong?"

Rei asked.

"Are you sensing those girls again?"

Ami asked.

"No! They're sensing me!"

Usagi announced.

"Sensing you?"

Everyone spoke at once.

"I still sense them too."

Usagi replied.

Meanwhile...

Nissha and Taiyo were still trying to feel the presence of their sister.

"She's alerted to our presence!"

Nissha announced.

"Why don't you two meet and talk to her?"

Corona asked.

"We will soon."

Nissha answered.

The next day...

Usagi, Ami, and Rei were walking down the street with Luna.

"Usagi, are you okay?"

Luna asked.

"Fine."

Usagi answered in a tone of not really paying attention to them.  
Usagi then turned to them and spoke.

"Guys, why do I have such feelings? It baffles me! Even now as we are walking, I sense them! I feel close to an answer of some kind, but I wonder who they are!"

Usagi spoke while staring into outer space.

"Why don't you talk to them?"

Luna told her.

"Talk to them? Get real!"

Usagi told them and she ran off.

"Oh Usagi-Chan, why do you make it so difficult for yourself?"

Luna talked out loud. Usagi barreled down the street and crashed into Nissha and Taiyo! The triplets fell to ground.

"I am so sorry!"

Usagi told them as she stood up. Nissha and Taiyo got up too.  
Then the triplets stared at each other!

"It's you again!"

Nissha told Usagi.

"Who are you two again?"

Usagi asked.

"I am Nissha Gunshi."

Nissha announced herself.

"And I am Taiyo Gunshi."

Taiyo announced herself. When they mentioned their names, Usagi's body tensed up greatly.

"What is this damn feeling?"

Usagi thought to herself.

"Gunshi! I heard that name somewhere before!"

Usagi continued to think to herself. Then Usagi spoke to them.

"You two were involved in an accident, weren't you? A terrible one, right?"

Usagi asked. Nissha and Taiyo jolted back suddenly.

"Yes it's true. How did you know?"

Nissha asked.

"Because, back then, when the accident occurred, I felt your pain enough that I collapsed and fell unconscious!"

Usagi answered. Nissha and Taiyo looked at each other and nodded their heads. Nissha replied.

"Months ago, we were involved in a terrible car crash.  
Our parents were killed and we were terribly injured and hanging on to life. We finally overcame that ordeal and now we are here in Tokyo looking for something that means a lot to us!"

Nissha explained.

"I see. I have to go."

Usagi told them. Usagi ran off.

"She's an interesting sister."

Nissha pointed out.

"Yeah. She's definitely confused. Does she believe us?"

Taiyo asked.

"She knows, we are connected, but I don't think she believes us. She doesn't want to show her true feelings to us."

Nissha answered. Demoneus, Bandon, Mudious, and Kuraikos appeared with Dark Youmas!

"It's you! Our sworn enemy!"

Nissha told them.

"That's right! We can't have you reuniting with your sister!  
So, we'll kill you off here!"

Demoneus told them.

"Sun Celestial Power!"

Nissha cried.

"Solar Celestial Power!"

Taiyo cried.

"Make up!"

Nissha and Taiyo yelled together. Solar energy overcame them and they transformed.

"Sailor Sun!"

Nissha announced herself.

"Sailor Solar!"

Taiyo announced herself.

"We are the Sun Soldiers!"

sailor Sun and Sailor Solar called out.

"Dark Youmas, arise!"

Demoneus yelled. At least a hundred Dark Youma appeared.

"ATTACK!"

Demoneus commanded them. The Dark Youmas started charging Sailor Sun and Sailor Solar.

"Solar Flare Arrows Strike!"

Several fiery arrows hit several Dark Youmas!

"Sun Fire Burst!"

Hot orange fire came out of her hands and hit several Dark Youmas.

"How dare you!"

Demoneus yelled at them.

"Solar Flare Arrows Strike!"

Several fiery arrows hit several more Dark Youmas!

"Sun Fire Burst!"

Even more Dark Youmas were hit.

"We will withdraw for now."

Demoneus told them. Him and the other Dark Youma Generals vanished with the Dark Youmas.

"Now, they have appeared here! The Senshi may be attacked next!"

Sailor Sun spoke to her sister.

Later...

Usagi, Rei, and Ami were going down the street. Nissha and Taiyo stood on top of a building. The sun was about to set.  
Nissha and Taiyo heard Usagi talking to her friends.

"I will be okay. I will just forget those two girls that look like me! I can't be related to them."

Usagi stated to them.

"Usagi, it's uncanny! The feelings you have for them and what you've been feeling! You can't ignore it!"

Rei yelled.

"I can, and I will..."

Usagi answered as they walked away from Nissha and Taiyo's view.

"We are so close, but so distant!"

Nissha told Taiyo.

"Yes, she doesn't believe, does she?"

Taiyo answered.

"That's what it looks like. We'll help her to believe! Our next encounter will be soon, after school tomorrow! To reunite with her, we were sent. And now we're so close, yet so distant."

Nissha analyzed the situation.

"Yes, she closed herself from us. We will show her the truth! We should test her!"

Taiyo told her sister.

"Right! We will! Tomorrow!"

Nissha replied.

Their next encounter is coming soon and so is the new enemy.  
the Dark Youmas! The Sailor Senshi's next battle will soon begin!

TO BE CONTINUED IN: SAILOR MOON SOLAR!

Next Episode: "A New Enemy! 2 New Sailor Senshi Appear. Eternal Sailor Moon Is weakened!"

Next on Sailor Moon Solar, A new enemy appears to cause havoc. Then, Usagi's broach seems to have problems in transforming her! Later, a couple of new Sailor Senshi appears! Are they good or evil? Find out on the next Sailor Moon Solar!

Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings is (c) 2003, 2005 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. Sailor Moon is owned by the proper copyright owners. 


End file.
